Lucky Stars
by KindKnight
Summary: It was then the girl brought down the sky. Minami stood, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with wonder as fire fell from the universe around the small girl; hardly making a splash, or even a noise in the water. The wind blew and for a moment Minami looked to the heavens and it felt like the moon was bearing down at her with its hot and heavy glow.
1. Chapter 1

Clutching a bundle of rounded glistening gems to her chest Yutaka ran through the woods. The small gold stars glowed hot ember, but in her tiny arms they felt more like frozen metal. She found them in the water. She found them in the lake. After a wish upon a shooting star she felt the universe shift under her feet, the air whirled around her, the feeling was unbelievable, unexplainable, but unmistakable. She had never felt this before; it was like she herself had just broken the flow of time…

Then they fell. The stars fell into the shoreline of the lake. In the clear water they stayed, glowing. Making it easy for her to pick all of them up, to take them in her arms and carry them away. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she recalled the great feeling of importance that she took every last star. Feeling much like a bandit on that night, stealing precious gifts from Mother Nature, she ran.

That was over a year ago, and since then she had moved in with her cousin Konata in the city. The stars laid in a tiny wooden jewelry box, sitting atop her dresser, with a heart shaped lock to guard them. She felt their importance and since then always wore the matching key around her neck.

After a few minutes spent running her thumb over the key she stopped looking up at the stars. It was late, and she felt a tad chilly. Remembering the fact that she had school tomorrow, she got between her less than luke-warm covers and lay her head on the fluffy pillow. Clutching the key to her heart she drifted off to sleep.

"_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" _The alarm clock woke the mint haired tomboy from a fitful night sleep. Though unusually groggy, and with a mouth full of morning breath, she lifted her body and turned off the alarm. In a fluid motion she swept her legs out from beneath the sheets; Minami was one of the most punctual people in the school. She would make the most of her morning.

The first thing she did was feed her dog. She shuffled to the Kitchen and found her loving pet's food bag in a cabinet under the sink. As usual she grabbed a measuring cup and filled Cherry's bowl the proper amount. Then laid it in its usual place beside his bed; where he lay sleeping. Minami took a moment to appreciate her companion and petted his soft coat, then set about the task of her morning routine.

An hour's worth of breakfast, brushing, dressing and double checking later, she was ready to commune to school. She exited the hard wood doors of her home with book bag in tow to find her neighbor and longtime friend Miyuki standing at her gate. She smiled and waved and Minami found it fit to return the gesture; Miyuki was always kind and thoughtful, and honestly growing up with her was probably why Minami was too. The walk to the train was silent, content, and Minami found the time to let her mind wander.

She dreamed of the girl again last night.

The girl from across the lake; She had been having that dream for over a year now, ever since her family spent that summer on the lake. She dreamed she had wandered out of the family cabin, filled with a sudden wistful desire to be outside and with nature. She walked to the lakes edge and stared at the stars. Quietly she was debating whether or not to start skipping stones, as most other teenagers probably would.

It was then that her eyes fell to a girl. Minami couldn't make out the details of her face, but when she looked at her she could tell something special was going on. Silently she watched, as she usually did, blue eyes glistening with curiosity.

It was then that the girl brought down the sky.

Minami stood, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide with wonder as fire fell from the universe around the small girl; hardly making a splash, or even a noise in the water. The wind blew and for a moment Minami looked to the heavens and it felt like the moon was bearing down at her with its hot and heavy glow. She felt guilty, like she was watching something she wasn't meant to, something too beautiful and too sacred for her eyes. She stood frozen as her gaze fell once more upon her.

Now the girl was moving, frantically picking up the embers from the water, as she dashed away Minami tried helplessly to fallow, calling out to her as she mindlessly splashed through the water. It was only when she was waist deep that she realized it was all for nothing. The girl was gone. Flooded with emptiness Minami sifted back to the cabin, after entering the door she flung off her wet clothes and fell down onto her bed, staring up at the stars antard thinking solely of the girl that brought down the sky.

Minami was brought back to reality by the lurch of the train, Miyuki picked up her own bag beside her and started to leave. Minami followed by example, thankful to be commuting with Miyuki for though the underclassmen was the more or less the more mindful one, she surely would have forgotten completely about her stop.

And so she entered the gates to school

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Its me again, I wrote this chapter on a whim, inspired by a bit of music. I really wanna get better at writing, so I've been looking for tips around the internet. Also I've started editing more and more. I plan for this to be an ongoing story, the next chapter should be up by next week, so 5/27/14.**

**Don't worry invisible fans in my head.**

**I wont let you down!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yutaka walked to the school, usually she walked with her cousin, but she was alone this time. When she awoke this morning she found her cousin sleeping. Which wasn't so unusual, her cousin was halfway under tossed sheets and long matted blue hair, she either unwilling or unable to get up, honestly it was hard to tell which, and after some groggy convincing from the blue haired otaku she had decided it would be best to leave her be.

Walking up the cobblestone path to her beloved school the red head rounded the gate, perhaps a little too eagerly as she accidently slammed herself into a hard body with a soft _oomph._

The small girl stumbled backwards, a kickback of her own force. It was like a fly trying to soar through a closed window and she wound up knocked off her feet and sitting on the ground. Dirt covering her skirt as she groaned, sore from the impact.

"Yu-chan?" asked Patty, her brow furrowing with concern for her friend as she grabbed her hand and hauled her up.

"You ought to know better than to round corners so fast Yutaka, it might end up with you tripping over a new boy at school and accidently kissing him and falling in love; like in so many anime's." She warned, making Yutaka blush.

"Paty-chan, don't tease meee~ stuff like that doesn't happen in real life." Yutaka pointed out, her blush fading as she knocked the dust off her skirt.

"Suuuuure~" cooed Patty as Minami walked up from behind her.

"Why are you dusty?" Minami asked Yutaka, an edge of concern slipping into her voice.

"I ran into Patty and fell down" Explained Yutaka. "Oh but I'm okay!" She spouted out, seeing the concern in Minami's eyes as her ice blue eyes looked her over for scrapes and bruises.

Minami had always been very nurturing and tender to her, and for the life of Yutaka she couldn't figure out why. Nearly immediately after the two met Minami had taken the liberty to assign herself the position as Yutaka's caregiver; the two were almost always together. Yutaka was more than grateful for her care, but also felt guilty for taking up so much of her time. It felt almost like she was taking advantage of her.

Minami was so nice.

As soon as she finished looking her cherry haired friend over Minami felt satisfied that the frail girl wasn't hurt. "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" asked Minami, just to be sure.

The red head shook her head. "No I'm fine." She reassured her friend, her heart skipping like a busted record at the intensity of Minami's concerned and gentle look. The smaller friend looked away from her taller companions piercing eyes. It was all she could do not to blush.

Ever since she could remember she had had a crush on the smart lanky teenager. That day, in the bathroom, when she had first asked if she was alright, just made her breathless.

"Okay, let's go on to class lovebirds." Groaned Patty, leading by example and walking into the building while muttering how she wished she could find some lovely lady to do Yuri stuff with.

Blushing and further unable to look Minami in the eye Yutaka ran after Patty, spouting denial helplessly and waiving her arms around like mad. Minami however stood there for a minute, a pink tint to her cheeks, assured no one was watching her, the edges of her mouth curled upwards and she strolled into the school.

Love birds.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hey this was a really quick chapter and it doesn't have too much content but I feel like it will serve as an example as to how I will deal with dialog.**


End file.
